


Forgive Me for My Wrongs, I Have Just Begun

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Malec, Suicide Squad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: This is another Malec Suicide Squad AU since this scene is so interesting! Again, most of the dialogue comes from the source, not me; I just fit it into the context of Malec.The italicized text is the dialogue, and of course, comments and kudos are welcome, along with any and all requests!





	Forgive Me for My Wrongs, I Have Just Begun

Magnus had brought Alec to Pandemonium to have their date, and Alec had loosened up with a couple of drinks and was now dancing in the center of the smaller dance floor just in front of Magnus’ private room. The only thing clouding Magnus’ view of Alec’s gyrating body was the sparse beaded curtain. Magnus had also chosen his club to meet with another downworlder on some business matter or another; Honestly, with Alec dancing the way he was, Magnus hadn’t paid attention to what his attendant had told him about who was coming. It vaguely registered in his mind when someone was shown into the room and extended a hand in front of him. 

_We finally meet._ The hand persisted, but Magnus didn’t look away from Alec. His attendant quickly dismissed the man. 

_He doesn’t shake hands. Sit, and have a drink._ The vampire ordered the best blood available and downed most of his glass before preceding with the conversation. Magnus heard it all, even though he never once deigned to look at his guest. 

_Magnus Bane, on behalf of everyone: welcome back. Your absence has been a trial, and the downworlders are all pleased you’ve taken up your rightful place again. The fact that you have a Shadowhunter as a lover—_ he paused as Magnus’s eyes moved over to him; the intensity of his gaze made the vampire swallow hard and finish his drink. _—well, it’s hardly any consequence to us. All that matters is you’re making money, and we’re making money—_ Magnus held up a hand, stopping the tedious speech. 

_Aw, you’re sweet talking me!_ Magnus laughed in a way that did not put the vampire at ease. He turned to the attendant, _I love this guy! He’s so intense!_ The vampire laughed gently along with him, and then regarded Alec, who was pressed against a pole in the center of the dance floor with his hands above his head. His runes were standing out against his pale skin, which shone more luminescent with a cosmetic iridescent shimmer that was so faint it seemed magical. The leather pants, which were tight on his body, hung low on his hips— held by a belt which had a large gold buckle in the shape the letters M and B. He had two black leather cuffs on his wrists which also bore gold letters spelling out the words “yes sir”. The vampire stared in wonder for a moment: the shadowhunter looked debauched, and it was clear who he belonged to. Everyone knew who Alec Lightwood was since Magnus had practically made him his pet, but it was still strange to see him letting go in Magnus’ club like this. Nevertheless, his body continued to move in sensual ways, attracting lust and desire to him like a magnet. The vampire moaned slightly. 

_You’re a lucky man Magnus. You got a bad bitch._ The vampire was still looking at Alec and missed the flare of Magnus’ eyes as his glamour dropped. Magnus raised a hand, gesturing towards Alec. His demeanor became slightly twitchy as his energy increased. 

_Oh that he is; The fire in my loins; The itch in my crotch! The one, the only, the infamous: Alec Lightwood!_ He yelled like some announcer for a wrestling match, and then whistled, grabbing Alec’s attention from the dance floor. Without hesitation Alec came right over, playfully parting the beaded curtain with a smile at Magnus who held out his arms. _Oh, come to daddy._

_Puddin’._ Alec giggled, moving next to Magnus, his long archer’s hand wrapping around his shoulder. Alec looked at the vampire with a distant but interested gaze, clearly more focused on Magnus, who took the hand on his shoulder and pushed Alec towards the vampire. 

_Alec, you are my gift to this handsome undead hunk-a! You belong to him now._ Alec’s face lit up in a smile as he slid over to the vampire. Alec leaned in, barely ghosting his breath over the vampire’s face. 

_Hm, you’re cute!_ He raised his wrist to the vampire’s mouth. _Do you want me? I’m all yours._ The vampire took Alec’s arm, then met Magnus’ eyes. He looked angry, cat-eyes fixed on Alec. The vampire dropped Alec’s arm, nervous, leaning away from the shadowhunter.

_I don’t want a problem, Magnus._

_You don’t want a problem? A problem?_ Magnus’ voice was mocking and edgy. Alec slid away from the vampire, a look of annoyance darkening his eyes. 

_What, you don’t like me? Fine don’t waste my time then!_ Alec walked to Magnus, resuming his gentle petting. Magnus raised both hands in a calming gesture that was hollow. 

_Look,_ he said, moving towards his unsettled guest. _Are you enjoying yourself?_ Magnus sat next to the vampire, draping his arm over his shoulder. The vampire looked between the couple, obviously trying to take back some unknown offense. 

_Oh…that’s your man, Magnus._ Magnus chuckled, his cat eyes glowing. 

_That’s right!_ Magnus conjured sunlight in his hand, holding the vampire still as he burned on the couch while Alec watched—his finger toyed between his teeth, while he had a lock of his hair twirling around his fingers. The vampire became nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor, only to be blown away unceremoniously by Magnus. Alec went to him, throwing one long leg over Magnus’ and pressing down on him. Magnus claimed his mouth in a dominating kiss, loving the way Alec submitted to him. 

In the short amount of time that Alec had been his, Magnus had grown feral and possessive when it came to him. He had absolutely no mercy when someone dared to disrespect his shadowhunter in any way, and Alec rewarded him with the purest loyalty; Alec could—would— play the game, but at the end of the day, there were no doubts as to who he loved. 


End file.
